nogoodnickfandomcom-20200213-history
Minor Characters
Here is a list of minor characters on No Good Nick. Sheri Sheri works in the office of Duniway High School. Although her name was never mentioned, it was only revealed in the ending credits. She appeared in “The Catfish” and was portrayed by Ana Rey. Ms. Lee Ms. Lee is a Biology teacher at Duniway High School. Although her name was never mentioned in “The Catfish,” it was revealed in the ending credits of the episode. Nick, Molly, Becky, Xuan, and Tamika all have Ms. Lee as a teacher, as well as the same class period. Ms. Lee was portrayed by Elaine Kao. Ms. Lee was mentioned again in “The Glim Dropper,” when Tony states to Nick, “I’m checking to see if you finished your lab report for Ms. Lee.” Olga Olga is a student who attends Duniway High School. She wore a pirate costume to the school dance in “The Money-Box Scheme.” She seems to be good friends with Becky. She was portrayed by Emma Engle. Celeste Celeste is the French Club President who made an appearance in “The Badger Game.” She wishes that more people appreciate French culture. She does not want memebers of the club to be dilettantes, someone who fakes an interest. When Nick was canvassing students to vote for Jeremy, the French Club was one of the first she talked to. The French Club President was portrayed by Elizabeth Donzis, Lauren Lindsey Donzis’s older sister. She also appeared in “The Big Mitt” as a player at poker night, and in “The Mystery Shopper“ as a client of Purpose Package. Although her name was never mentioned, it was only revealed in the ending credits. Principal Burke Principal Burke, who appeared in “The Badger Game,” is the principal of Duniway High School. She was sitting next to Lisa on the stage when they were listening to Jeremy’s campaign speech. She was also the electoral in charge, giving a box of polled votes to a student to take to the front office. She also was the one to announce over the tannoy that Jeremy had won the election. While Principal Burke’s name was never mentioned in the episode, it was revealed in the ending credits. Principal Burke was portrayed by Sonya Leslie. Ballot Keeper The Ballot Keeper, or Hunter, is a student at Duniway High School. Principal Burke had given him a box of polled votes to take to the front office. Nick pushes the box out of his hands and makes it look like an accident. Even though Principal Burke told the Ballot Keeper to not let any of the votes out of his sight, he did not notice Nick messing with the results when she was picking up the box. He appeared in the episode “The Badger Game” and was portrayed by Philip Solomon. He also appeared in “The Trojan Horse,” when his name was revealed to be Hunter. Police Officer The Police Officer made an appearance in the episode “The Pigeon Drop.” She was the one to file the report of the robbery. She was portrayed by Tiwana Floyd. Phil Phil is a man that Nick knows. He works at the place that Nick and Todd first met in. He appeared in “The Pigeon Drop.” Phil also used to work at Franzelli's before it was run out of business, revealed in “The Italian Job.” Security System Installer Like the name suggests, the Security System Installer was the person to install a security system in the Thompson home in the episode “The Pigeon Drop.” He also knows self-defense and taught the Thompsons how to secure themselves. He was portrayed by Troy Winbush. Walter Strickland Walter Strickland is a lawyer who appeared in “The Pigeon Drop.” He is lenient with legal fees. It was originally thought by Nick that he took Tony’s case and that he was confident that he could get Tony’s conviction overturned. However, Nick unknowingly thought that Paul was Mr. Strickland. He was portrayed by Ricco Ross. Walter Strickland's Assistant The Assistant is Walter Strickland’s assistant. She was only seen in “The Pigeon Drop” and her voice was heard again in “The Jam Auction.” She was portrayed by Lauren Robertson. Omar Reid Mr. Sharma Clerk The Clerk works at a store called Helping the Homeless. She got offended when she found out that Nick and Riley never bought anything from the store after trying on weird outfits. She called Jeremy a “creeper” after catching him in the girls’ dressing room spying on Nick and Riley. She kicked him out of the store. She appeared in “The Block Out” and was portrayed by Shawana Carter. Ingrid Ingrid is a family therapist who works with Social Services. She was portrayed by Patricia Belcher. Sam points out to Nick that people like her are similar to human lie detectors and that she can start an investigation if she senses something is wrong. Ingrid finds it helpful to break up families into small groups and have them do “buddy exercises” so that she can see how a family interacts. Ingrid believes the same fake story that Nick told the Thompsons, since it is somehow on Nick’s file. In “The Man in the Middle Attack,” Nick tried to convince her that she bonded with the family well, but Ingrid was able to detect that Nick staged a big show for her Ingrid’s benefit. She almost thought that the Thompsons’ home wasn’t the best place for Nick to be living in until Nick—without admitting she’s a con artist—revealed some of her true feelings towards the family and why she was feeling this way. Craig's List Buyer #1 Craig’s List Buyer #1 arrives at the Thompsons’ house to get their couch when Nick had listed an estate sale on Craigslist without the Thompsons knowing. He appears in “The Jam Auction” and was portrayed by Rich Hutchman. Randy In “The Jam Auction,” the Thompsons decide to not use their Hamilton tickets in order to throw Nick a surprise birthday party. Ed sells the tickets to a man named Randy. Randy shows up at the Thompsons’ front door—Nick thinks he’s there for the estate sale while Liz thinks he has something to give her. Ed gives the tickets to him shortly afterwards. He was portrayed by Kent Avenido. Craig's List Buyer #2 Earlier in the episode “The Jam Auction,” Nick talks to a lady on the phone about a dining room set. Later in the episode, her son visits the house. When Nick lies about not having an estate sale, he intrudes the house. Ed threatens him to leave before having to use a self-defense technique that he had learned in the episode “The Pigeon Drop.” Craig’s List Buyer #2 was portrayed by Alexander Neher. Ms. Chang Ms. Chang is a client of Ed who has a safe deposit box at Overton Bank. She is very rich and owns very expensive jewelry. She appears in “The Bank Job” and “Follow the Lady.” She is portrayed by Christine Ko. Cheri Middendorf Cheri Middendorf is Liz's high school rival. She travels a lot and went to Italy for a food tour. She is a brain surgeon and volunteers her time at a hospital. 25 years ago, in 1994, she was in high school, she was the class president and homecoming queen. She used to be Liz's best friend before Cheri turned everything into a competition. During a cooking competition, Cheri won and Liz tried to wrestle away the first place trophy. Liz stole the Golden Spatula from Cheri's locker. She appeared only once in “The Trojan Horse.” She is portrayed by Beth Lake. Presley Presley is a co-worker of Ed who works with him at Overton Bank. She appears in “Follow the Lady” and “The Box Job.” She is portrayed by Gigi Rice. Category:Characters